Justice Knights
by DayDreamer666
Summary: I've been thinking of creating a guild for about a month after this death game started. I never got a reason to do so and I didn't know who should qualify for it. Part of me wanted to accept everyone and try to keep them safe. But that was impossible and impractical in many ways. So I did my best to survive while keeping my friends safe. Now I know what my guild will be.


**Ok, this chapter is mostly an intro to the story and I'd like to inform anyone who's reading it to know that I will not update it soon but in the future because I'm in need of OCs for my guild. So if anyone is interested in sending me one or more for this (couples, friends, brothers etc) Feel free to PM them or leave them in your review. I will have a list of what I need to know for your character at the end of the chapter. See you in the end!**

"You got us trapped into a death game! We're going to die and it's all your fault!" Arya woke up with a gasp. She sat on the bed and struggled to catch her breath.

- Damn you Kayaba! At least keep the nightmares out of this f*cking game! She mumbled shaking. Big beads of sweat were running down her forehead. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She was in her room, in a random NPC's inn, at the Starting City. On top of the only chair in the room, Taka, her pet falcon, flapped his silver wings agitated by his master's sudden movements. Arya stroke gently his feathers to calm him down. This nightmare kept coming more often to her. Even though she tried not to, the first day in SAO kept coming back to her.

Of course her real name wasn't Arya. She was Arisawa Hyione, a 16 year old student. She had bougth the game along with her three friends from school and they logged together to have a party in SAO. Ironically the day SAO was launching was Arisawa's 16 birthday. When Kayaba Akihiko told them that there was no means of escape other than death, her friends unleashed hell upon her. Blaming them for taking them with her into a death trap. True, she had convinced them to play the game with her even though they didn't want to at first, but she never expected _that_ to happen! Who in their right mind would do such a thing? And even if there was someone out there who was twisted enough as to imprison innocent people, kids no less, was there no security at all? Apparenlty there wasn't.

It has been almost two years since the death game begun and they had managed to survive alright. Their stats were high enough to live easily in the upper floors but still her friends weren't good in combat. So they decided to settle in Floria, the City of Floor 47. But Arya wasn't the one who would sit around and wait for the other players to die and clear the game for her so that she could get out alive. No, she was the one of her party who would go out farming monsters and getting info on bosses, dungeons and navigation maps, while being sure that her friends were alive inside the City's safe zone.

The reason she was staying at the Starting City in the moment were several rumors of a snake beast tamer living here. She knew she wasn't the only one with a tamed beast in this game. Meeting Silica and her dragon, Pina, was enough of a proof. She was thinking of starting a guild for months now but she had no idea of her goals and what type of recruits she wanted. At first she wanted anyone in this game, so she could protect them and help them survive. But she knew better than that. Being in a military academy for some time before she joined public school showed her that. An army without goals and certain standards was bound to have mayhem and ultimately be destructed. A guild in this game was an army. Like it or not they were all soldiers now, trying to survive. Silica gave her the answers she was looking for. So now she and Silica were out looking for recruits. They needed beast tamers to start the guild, to be the first commanders and soldiers. She knew now that the game needed a guild that would hunt down and capture the members of Orange and Red guilds. They would train the members for this task mainly, but she wouldn't avoid joining the frontlines if she knew that they were capable of it.

**Ok this wasn't long but it's an intro... So what I want for your character is this: Name/appearance (you can have their armor and weapons in this too)/in-game name/ tamed monster/ story in both the real world and in-game/character (long so I can know what to do with them)/ List of skills(both combat and non-combat ones and how good they are with them, also add a signiature skill-move that would make them unique like a skill set or something)/ fears-likes-dilsikes/ anything else I should know about **

**And if anyone wants to have the snake mentioned do tell or I'll keep it for my own character :) **

**Until next time. **


End file.
